


Teatime Shenanigans

by vands88



Category: Campaign: Skyjacks (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands88/pseuds/vands88
Summary: coyote!travis ropes our sweet little Jonnit into a minor crime (all in the name of crewmate bonding of course)





	Teatime Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> A quick treat for Prim who wanted more Jonnit fic and suggested "travis dragging jonnit into shenanigans so they can do crime while just looking like a young boy and his adorable dog (definitely not a coyote...)" which is an A+++ idea. So, here's some shenanigans.

“If Gable finds out about this, they’re gonna _kill_ us, Travis,” Jonnit says, “Kill. Us. _Dead_.”

“Yes, yes,” Travis impatiently, and when words wouldn’t do, literally pulling on Jonnit’s sleeve with his canine teeth. “They’re not going to find out,” he says, as Jonnit stumbles in the right direction, “As far as anyone’s concerned we’re just a dog and its human out for a midnight stroll…”

“Along the docks?”

“Yes.”

“At night?”

“Yes.”

“With all the stolen cargo and the bad guys and the -?”

“Yes, yes,” Travis says, nudging him down the walkway. “Please?” he says, sitting on his haunches and puppy-dog-eyeing him when Jonnit turns back to protest. 

Jonnit groans and sighs and then turns in a circle with his arms wide and then eventually, after all his teenage dramatics, turns back to Travis with resignation. “ _Fine_ ,” he says petulantly. “But don’t you _dare_ puppy-dog-eye me again, and if Gable finds out, I’m gonna tell them this was one hundred percent your idea and you’d better back me up.”

Travis scrunches his nose, wondering when the kid got so good at negotiation. “Fine,” Travis says, trying to keep some modicum of authority in his voice. “If Gable finds out, I’ll take the blame. Now please let’s _go_ ,” he says with emphasis, swiping a paw at the nervous-looking Jonnit. “And do at least _try_ to make it look natural,” he chides, bumping his coyote form against Jonnit’s shaking body as soon as they’re on solid ground. 

“Right,” Jonnit says shakily. “I’m just a human - a _boy_ ,” he correct, “taking my _dog_ out for a walk.” 

He then proceeds to attempt to pat Travis’s back affectionately but it’s so awkward that Travis doesn’t even bother getting offended. “It’s embarrassing how bad you are at this.”

Travis swishes his magnificent tail and leads the way to the dockyard of interest, sending glares to any beings in the shadows that even consider attacking them. The glowing red eyes of the large beast seem to keep the majority at bay, and the others just need a little growl to discourage them further. Despite his cavalier attitude to this midnight run, he realises that Jonnit is young, and mortal, and he’s obviously not going to let anything happen to the kid. 

“Here,” he says, when they arrive at the storage unit. “It’s in there. Now use your little human hands-”

“Alright, alright,” Jonnit says, still jittery with nerves as he uses unpockets the key Travis stole earlier that day. “You still haven’t told me what we’re even stealing.” He turns to Travis, suddenly wide eyed, “It’s not…” he drops his voice to a conspiratory whisper, “ _bad_ , is it?”

“Bad?”

“Yeah, you know. Adult stuff. _Bad_ adult stuff. Like drugs or…or… other stuff?”

Travis rolls his eyes. “My sweet, sweet, naive little boy,” he says with a shake of his head. “I promise I would never use you for something so _base_ as drug smuggling.”

“We sold drugs last week. We always sell drugs.”

Travis’ mind screeches to a halt as he realises that, yes, that was actually true. He vaguely remembers something about fish paste that wasn’t fish paste… “Okay,” he hesitates, “sure, I guess... but that was _different_. It was medical. Or... something. And we always try to keep you out of it.”

Jonnit frowns, keeping his sceptical eye on Travis, and the other two flickering between the warehouse and the key. “So it’s definitely not drugs?”

“Not drugs,” he confirms. “Now, _please-_ ”

“Fine,” Jonnit says, and marches towards the door, key in hand, face set in stony determination. 

Travis trots after him, and when he hears the delightful click and push of an unlocked door, rushes straight past the kid towards the goods. Jonnit squeals as he brushes past. He inhales, deeply, and then sighs happily at the smell. “Oh yeeeeah,” he says in satisfaction, sniffing along the edges of the crates, as addictive as it will be in actuality, “That’s the stuff.” 

“TEA?!” Jonnit exclaims, presumably having read the stamps on the crates. “We risked all this for _tea_?!”

“My dear boy,” Travis says, more disappointed in Jonnit then he has perhaps ever been, “This isn’t just _any_ tea. This is the finest tea this side of the Speir. Now pry that lid off and stuff your rucksack full and maybe we can get back to the Uhuru before-”

A large shadow falls across the warehouse and silences Travis faster than any other intruder could have as a seven foot tall fallen angel stands in the doorway with their arms folded and a very angry expression on their face. 

Travis hasn’t even opened his mouth to sweet talk Gable into approving this morally grey activity before Jonnit, the damned boy, points at Travis and blurts, “Travis made me do it!”

Gable narrows their eyes and without further ado, scoops Travis up onto their shoulders like a misbehaved toddler. Travis whines as he’s forcibly dragged away from a decade’s supply of quality tea and Jonnit starts begging apologises from Gable like the wet blanket he is. 

“I am _never_ enlisting your help for criminal activity again, Kessler,” he swears to himself, “ _Never_. _Again_.” 


End file.
